


Calling Me Baby.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey accidentally calls Ian "baby" for the first time.





	Calling Me Baby.

Mickey and Ian were out in an abandoned building shooting empty beer bottles with a BB gun.  
“You shoot like a pussy Gallagher” Mickey scoffed as he took the gun from Ians hand and shot at all the targets, obviously not missing a single one.  
Ian couldn’t help but smirk, Mickey was sexy when he was being cocky and Ian loved it.  
“I’m just rusty” Ian laughed, knowing that would get a reaction out of Mickey.

Mickey raised a brow and chuckled slightly before walking over to the wall and setting up new bottles.  
“Rusty huh? What are you a robot?”  
Mickey handed Ian the gun so that he could pull a cigarette out and light it.  
Ian tried harder to aim this time, getting one bottle down and missing the others slightly.  
“You okay? Something on your mind?” Mickey was slightly joking but also he had a serious undertone to it.  
Ian just laughed before trading off the cigarette for the gun again, only to find Mickey and him sitting down and just talking.  
“I’m fine, just haven’t done this in a while” Ian shrugged as his back sat against the abandoned buildings wall.  
“So you just suck?” Mickey teased, sticking his tongue out slightly and nudging Ian with his shoulders.  
“Asshole” Ian narrowed his eyes and smiled, he loved the fact that they had become so playful with each other, best friends who were lovers even.  
“I’ll teach you an old trick my brothers taught me” Mickey smiled before pushing himself up, offering a hand to Ian who looked genuinely surprised but kept the cigarette in one hand and used Mickey to stand up.

Mickey gave Ian the BB gun and stood behind him, helping Ian get in the right position was also an excuse to touch him, which Mickey and Ian were both all for.  
Mickey began to explain, “First you have to figure out which one of your eyes will be your dominant eye, which one you can see better out of.”  
Ian just nodded, knowing how to shoot wasn’t the problem, Mickey just made him so nervous that it was hard to focus.  
After Mickey explained how to shoot, he stepped back and watched as Ian clearly knocked down all the bottles on the wall.

“There you go baby!” Mickey exclaimed with excitement before suddenly realizing what he said, hoping Ian didn’t.  
However, the red head perked up at the sound of “baby” rolling off his lovers tongue, “you’re calling me baby now huh?” Ian was grinning ear to ear and Mickey couldn’t help but smile.  
“Don’t get used to it” Mickey teased before turning to leave. 

“Baby huh” Ian whispered to himself before slightly chuckling and following Mickey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been gone, I haven't felt very inspired. I know this is short but it's a start to getting back into writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
